Legacy of the NegaNerds!!
by N. G. Silver
Summary: See what happends when you take a humorous storyline and make a serious story from it!


****

Sailor Moon:

"Legacy of the NegaNerds!"

Just some dumb Idea I had before I realized it was stupid for a serious fiction!!! If you're looking for a good one read the "Legacy of the Negaverse!!" it's much better!!

Prologue

"A dark shadow was cast over the city of Tokyo as the setting sun fell over the horizon. Yet the city was not totally dark due to the bright object in the sky. A comet. Death's comet to be exact. A most spectacular site to see. All the blues and greens of the tail covering the night sky. Would only be in view for three days and wouldn't be back for another eight thousand years.

The big event of the year. All the smart kids from all the schools were invited to watch the comet from Melvin's homemade telescope. He had set it up in an open field for the best view.

Every one who was invited came except Amy; she had a sailor scout meeting at the temple. She couldn't miss that now could she? I mean she's not Serena or anything.

The comet was at its peak brilliance while Melvin was looking through the telescope, it was his in the first place, when apiece of it broke off and headed toward Tokyo.

In the field Melvin and the others were still looking at the comet when an even brighter object came into view. A fiery ball of ice and rock. Melvin did not notice it but the others did and ran for cover. But Melvin still stood there looking through the telescope. "Get away" the others yelled, but he didn't hear them. "A meteorite is headed right for you," they also said, yet he still didn't hear them. "Quit hogging the telescope" one said loud enough that all of Tokyo could hear him. This Melvin did hear. And he looked up at the sky through his own eyes. But he still didn't move. He had seen the fiery ball but still stood there, looking at it. The ball lit his eyes up with and eerie yellow glow. It was as if he had been hit with a tractor beam and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move.

Then it happened, the fiery ball struck him. It dug deep into his chest and he fell. A large explosion occurred as he hit the ground sending the others farther back than they originally were. And when the smoke cleared they went to see if he was okay.

A huge crater had replaced most of the area where Melvin was standing. In the center of it Melvin lay, stiff and straight. They found him wearing a black jacket with a light pulse. They then carried him out of the crater and laid him down on the ground. They started calling his name out and he awoke. He had not one scratch on him, nor was he even the least bit disorientated from the blow of the meteorite. He sat up and when he opened his eyes a defining silence fell over the crowd. They were yellow, bright yellow with no pupils. He then spoke, "The nerds of the Negaverse shall rule again!" and he then spread his hands apart and a huge yellow sphere of energy engulfed all who was standing around him. When the sphere disappeared they were all wearing black jackets and their eyes all glowed yellow with no pupils.

They were no longer just nerds; they were evil Neganerds. And nothing, nothing could stop them." Said the one man who could make the very scene come true, N. G. Silver.

Chapter 1 : The Impact and the Aftermath

The dark room glowed with a bluish green light as Molly sat on the couch watching the TV. It was an old Sailor V movie rerun, when a loud beep filled the room and the screen changed from a picture of Sailor V about to destroy a boss to a tall man with dark hair and glasses siting at a desk. The evening news anchor.

"This just in," the reporter said in his usual important but speedy tone, "a piece has broken off of death's comet and has hit a small field out by the forest. Sources tell us that a group of kids from the local Jr. high were out viewing the comet in that field…"

"Melvin!" Molly yelled as the newscaster kept on talking about the incident.

"… we will now return you to your regularly scheduled program." Then the image switched to scrolling credits.

"Damn! I missed the best part!" she sat back in the couch and absorbed herself in the screen.

"But Raye," Serena cried while tugging on one of Raye's new Sailor V comics, "I haven't read this one yet."

"Neither have I, Serena." Raye yelled as she was desperately trying to save her new comic from Serena, "Now give it back!" Raye then yanked the comic out of Serena's grasp sending Serena falling down to the ground with a thud.

"Owe, that really hurt. Your so mean Raye." Serena said while beginning to sniffle, she then started to wail.

"She sounds like a drowning cat." Amy said with her hands cupped over her ears to help with the noise.

"Hay!" Luna sounded offended.

"Sorry."

Serena then started to get louder as Chad snuck up behind Raye.

"Sounds like a seven point zero to me!" Chad yelled out startling Raye.

"It would seem right around that area." Lita joked.

"Hay, did you guys hear about the meteorite striking down in an open field an hour ago? They say that a group of kids from one of the jr. highs were out watching the comet in that same field when it hit." Chad threw in some gossip trying to get Serena to stop wailing.

Like clockwork Serena stop wailing at the sound of gossip and stood up, "hay, Amy, didn't Melvin invite you to watch the comet from his telescope in an open field?"

"But I came here instead."

"Y'all think?" Mina stood up as she thought about what might have happened.

Every one looked at each other for a moment, "Naw."

"With haste the NegaNerds left the scene and set out for a place to put their base of operations. Some set out on foot, others set out in the air, while a majority set out using their internal transporter system. Within minuets they were all over Tokyo, disguised as the puny humans they inhabited. Not a one had a look of suspicion aimed toward them.

By morning they all had congregated in the very same open field that they were in only hours before. None had found a compatible place to accommodate their base. One had found a place but had failed to create the base himself, wasting precious amounts of energy from himself and many others. He was begging for his life on his knees, but their master wouldn't except any failures. Yet as he looked downward to strike upon the faulted one he saw the ground under his feet. He then looked around at the vastness of the field he and the others stood in and laughed.

The others looked at him with wide eyes of confusion, a NegaNerd never stray's from the problem at hand, the leader of all people should know that fact. But he had, and he was laughing about it.

Then he did something the others did not expect he held his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. A ball of dark energy appeared between his hands and began to spin. And as it did it grew, consuming him, the faulted one, the others, and finally the whole field in the dark energy. A dark cloud rolled in over head and began to drop. It fell into the energy then into the ground. The energy then began to dissipate as it was absorbed into each being it consumed.

The faulted one looked up at his master as the last of the energy had been consumed and asked what he had done.

Melvin looked down at him and spoke, "Stand up, you have been given a second chance do to your luck." He paused as he looked among his minions, "Do not expect this to be a recurring incident. Now look around at the ground you stand on, for all this time we have been searching else where for our base while the place for it was right here under our feet. You are now standing upon the new home of the NegaNerd, here under this field of grass is where he will create a new command ship and rule this world. From here we will rule the Universe and then reclaim our rightful position as the rulers of the Negaverse!" he paused again to let the group finish with their cheers, "Now come with me to our new home." He then melted into the ground. The others soon followed."

N. G. Silver looked up from his open book, half the page blank, half written. "I think I shall let the book write itself for a while. Save me some work." He then looked out his window on the fiftieth story of his company's building. _Perhaps I might be able to meet the Sailors Tonight. Though this would be their tenth visit sense I arrived in this dimension._ He then looked down and saw two girls in school uniforms walking past the building. _I think maybe it is time to enroll in a school, I still have four more years to complete and I'm no where near close to finding a way back to my own time dimension. _He then closed the blinds and walked out the door. _Crossroads sounds like a nice school, I think I'll go there._

Chapter 2: Duck and Cover

N. G. Silver walked into the front door of Crossroads, totally lost on where the office was. Japanese was still a foreign language to him, even though he'd been living here, in Tokyo, for almost a year sense his unfortunate accident.

It was late July, N. G. Silver or Kyle as his friends and family knew him, was sitting in front of his TV waiting for the next episode of Sailor Moon to air. He had waited the whole weekend to view the new episode, the first of what we call R.

He adjusted the knob on his newly invented TVR device. In theory it could make him a part of the show, a character so to speak, any of his choosing. Whether it be a main character or a spectator who watches the action from a distance, he could be there. Live his fantasy, become a hero, or villain.

Then he heard the music, the opening sequence, and turned his invention on. His hart started to race as the weights turned and the contraption glowed. Then the title popped up, he knew it was time, and turned the projector toward himself. The image hit him and his sight blurred. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, and when he opened them he found himself inside the show. The title screen all around him, and then everything went black. At first he thought it was nothing, the screen always went black between parts. But when it stayed there for a minit he started to think something was wrong, so he tried to move his head out of the projectors way, but nothing happened. He was trapped. But then he remembered his failsafe, and pulled out his TV's clicker, sighted the off button and pressed it. He was torn away from the picture like a sword out of stone. His whole self in pain as he was sent back into reality.

Returning from his prison he found his TV off but the TVR machine still on, running even faster then before. The projector moving around the room looking for another mind to take into the show. He saw an ant run across his bed, it moved right into the projectors beam and instantly vanished. But the beam still moved around the room looking for minds, he hid, knowing all to well what would happed if the beam touched him. 

But then his door opened, and in walked Shelly, his girlfriend. He yelled to her, told her to get out of the way, don't let the beam touch you, but it was too late. The beam moved and caught her foot, and she disappeared into the show. She was gone.

He knew he couldn't stop the devise with the knobs, not when it was running that fast. The only way to stop it was to pull the projector off it. So he snuck up beside it avoiding the beam, placed his hand beside the projector, and ripped it off. The beam stopped, but as he looked into the projector's eye a burst of light hit him. The last thing he saw in his own dimension, our dimension, the dimension of the spectator, was the beam, and then darkness.

He remembered where he landed, a dark ally in the 10th district of Tokyo. Not knowing where he was he wandered the streets until he found a store, where he stole paper and pencils, things he would need to write. And began his first hit.

Once done he wandered the streets until he found an American publishing company, he walked in and had his story published within hours. He used the money from that hit to buy himself an apartment where he could write others. And he kept writing until he had his own office building in the 10th district, right where he had first appeared in this dimension.

N. G. Silver shuddered as he thought of the times he had gone through to get where he was at that moment, and moved the memories to the back of his head. He then saw a rather large girl walk up toward him, so he looked down at his pad of paper.

"Hello," the girl said, but N. G. Silver couldn't understand for she spoke in Japanese.

Thinking she said hi he replied, "hi."

The girl seemed to step back a but as he said it and started to speak in his native toung, "Man I can't believe I found someone who speaks English, you new here."

Looking up from his pad he replied, "yes, but I haven't got a clue about where the office is." He looked back down to his pad.

"Oh, it's down the hall on your right." She pointed in that direction.

He looked up from his pad and said, "thanks, see you around?"

"Maybe," she paused as she grabbed something from her skirt pocket, "here take this" and handed him a piece of candy.

"Thanks, well gota' go." And he walked down the hall in the direction the girl pointed out. He opened the wrapper of the candy, stuck it in his mouth, and instantly knew Japanese. He then tore off the top sheet on his pad and let it fall to the floor. On it were the exact words and actions taken by him and the girl, his power at work.

Chapter 3: Nerds on the loose

_…It has been three weeks sense I had started the book, yet it is only a quarter finished. It seems that these NegaNerds are a lot less headstrong compared to the earlier evils that the sailor scouts have faced. I have not herd much about them sense I created them, I thought that by letting the book write itself for a while it would finish writing in a couple of weeks, but I guess I was wrong. But I will give them more time, so in the meantime I have been working on a book about the sailor scouts trials with Allan and Ann. I finished it a week ago and it is in stores now. I should get a visit from the scouts tomorrow night, sense I did reveal their true identities. I just hope they don't get swamped with kids at school tomorrow asking them if what I wrote is true. They would deny it, but the others wouldn't believe them sense I am so accurate in my writings about their previous fights. I just hope the NegaNerds aren't too powerful for the scouts._

N. G. Silver closed his laptop and stood up to look out his window, he did this very often. He liked looking at all the people walking across his building; it gave him a sense of greatness, like his life actually meant something in this world. He also loved hearing the kids at school talk about his books and him, he would chuckle every time he would hear them say something about him that was real far off. They never suspected him as being N. G. Silver even when he read his writings to the class. They knew him as his friends knew him in his own dimension, as Kyle, and he was going to leave it at that.

Kyle shut the blinds on the window and walked over to a small door in one corner of his office. He put his hand on the print and the door opened with a voice calling, "Pleasant dreams Kyle," in his mother's voice. That voice file was the only thing he had left of his family, it almost makes him feel like he's at home when he does that, and he liked it that way.

His room was rather small considering the size of his office, but it suited him just well. It was the exact same size as his room in the other dimension; in fact everything in the room was the exact same thing he had in the other dimension. It was the only place he could actually call home in all of Tokyo. The walls were covered with Sailor Moon posters and his dressers were covered in baseball stuff. His bed was a reasonable twin size bed with white and blue sheets. He had a four year old 20' Zenith TV and a year old hundred dollar VCR. His tape case consisted of Sailor Moon and Star Trek videos though he knew Star Trek did not exist in this dimension. He had over one hundred CD's of All-American origin, yet he had a few sailor moon Japanese CD's. His computer was the best you could find though, MMX tech, intranet connection and 56k modem, Microsoft Windows 98 with extra enhancement pack, two sound cards, four graphics cards, three game cards, two monitors, Microsoft Office 97, Adobe PhotoShop 4.0… well you get the picture. He owned his own ISP and had two servers (one his and one his businesses) and he sold space on his server very cheap with all the benefits. In other words his room was a virtual paradise.

Although he did have a few things that he didn't back in his own home, he had a sound system with speakers all around the room giving him the feel of true surround sound. Which he turned on as he walked in and Will Smith started to play real loud. A sound proof force field, where no one outside could hear him and he couldn't hear any one outside, surrounded his room. So he jumped in his bed and went to sleep.

While Kyle was dreaming peacefully in his bed over on the other side of Tokyo Melvin was doing just the opposite. He was standing inside the ore mine one mile away from Tokyo looking at that day's shipment. It was a great deal of ore; enough he hoped to finish at least a mile's worth of the ship. _Our ship will be magnificent, although this measly mine does not posses enough materials to create the ship to full size. Melvin'_s watch beeped as he was searching the ore over, he looked at it. "Oh, shit!" he said, and in a flash of light he vanished.

The ship did look magnificent, even at this early stage in its development. Its black hull was as sleek and shiny as any sphere created in space. It was a magnificent ship, and its creators were the most skilled in the craft. But at this time they were not at work, or in the mess hall, they were in the war room. All two hundred of them, as frail as they might be, had enough strength to destroy this world, yet used it's resources to create a machine that, when finished, would have fifty times the power of them all combined. This is why the ship is so important to them, and now, it is almost complete.

The congregation by now had grown restless, their leader not present, late. This will have been the third time their leader had failed to follow NegaNerd rule. They did not look upon an occurrence like this very highly, and their master had committed three.

In a flash of light, he appeared. The restless crowd grew quiet, dead silence. Their master then spoke, "Brothers, sisters, tonight we will have enough ore to complete the construction of the outer hull of the ship." He paused to let his minions cheer, "Upon this eve we will finish the first of three stages in the construction of our ship. I now declare tomorrow as a day of rest and relaxation, a day for fun." He paused again as the crowd cheered; "So remember to work especially hard tonight, for only when you have finished will you be able to play."

Chapter 4: The Monster in my Pocket

"What? I flunked another one!? Man, mom's going to fry me again." Yelled Serena as she looked at the results from her latest test. Kyle chuckled from behind her as she did it; he was always amused by the way she acted when she flunked her tests. Serena looked back at him as he did so.

"What's so funny Kyle?" she asked with a rather serious tone.

"Oh nothing, it's just you crack me up. Why don't you ever study?" he replied with the usual remark, he thought she had gotten it by now, but she keeps on asking the same question. So, he keeps on answering the same way every time. 

"Thanks Miss. H." he said as she set his test on his desk. He picked it up with a number in his mind, 100. "What the… a F. How the heck did I flunk the test!?" he was astonished, he had never gotten anything lower then an A- on a test.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" Serena started to laugh in her usual hiena type laugh once she heard Kyle's score. She had never heard of Kyle getting anything close to her scores. _He's smart, he's cute, and he can do wrong,_ She thought while she was laughing, _hold on, I've got Darien, what am I talking about._

"Hyena," Kyle said, _man I hate flirting with her, she'll never leave Darien._ "keep it down, Miss. H will give us both detention."

Serena looked back at Kyle, stopped laughing and said, "Don't you know? You flunk, you get detention. Just wait until the bell rings for lunch."

Kyle looked at his watch, a normal act that recurred every so often, but this time he smiled, "Countdown, in ten." This was his twenty-second warning for the bell. 

Serena leaned in closer and began to countdown with Kyle, "Five… four… three… two… one…" then the bell rang and everyone stood up with their lunches and headed out the door to eat outside. Serena and Kyle walked out together but Miss. H. stopped them before they got out of the door.

"You two have detention, after school!" she stated to the two. Her tone was a little more kind then usual; maybe because it was Kyle she was talking to.

_The two then walked out of the class and proceeded to the area outside of the school. Amy, Mina, and Leta were both under the tree where they decided to eat that day. Kyle just seemed to follow Serena to the spot every day. The girls really didn't mind, Kyle was one of the cutest guys at the school. Serena and Amy were the only two who were taken, Leta and Mina were both single, and fortunately, so was Kyle. _Thought Kyle as he looked at a piece of paper while following Serena toward the tree, the words formed on the sheet as he thought them.

"Why do you always look at those sheets of paper? Is there something special about them?" Serena asked as she saw Kyle.

He looked up from the sheet and answered he calmly, "No, I just like to do it. It calms my nerves."

"Oh." Serena was a little baffled by what Kyle had said, but she didn't show it.

"Hey Serena, Kyle, what took you guys so long?" Leta asked as the two sat down under the tree.

"Well," Kyle paused as he thought of a good reply, "Serena flunked her test and got detention, again."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the only one." Serena replied, taken aback by Kyle's remark.

The others looked at Kyle in astonishment, "Kyle, flunked, a test?" the other three said in almost unison. Kyle looked down at his lunch, a little ashamed by his mark. The girls laughed.

"It's not that funny." Kyle stated as he looked the other way, he was always in the mood to flirt.

Leta stopped laughing and set her hand on his shoulder, "Were just joking. Come on, let us have a little fun."

"On my behalf."

"Well yeah, but, you can understand."

Kyle looked down at his paper; he was looking to see if he could find a thought from Leta, one that maybe had to do with her liking him. He found nothing, but what he did find he didn't like:

__

Then they came; most of the school had congregated and were walking toward the five under the tree. Though they were not interested in Kyle, they were interested in the four girls. They came with one question on their minds, "Are they really the sailor scouts?" Kyle looked up from the paper and saw them, all of them walking toward the tree.

"Um guys," he said, "I think we might be in a little bit of trouble." He then pointed in the direction of the crowd. The others looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the crowd headed toward them.

"What do you think they want?" Amy asked.

"Umm." Kyle thought for an explanation, "have you guys read the new book by N. G. Silver?"

"No" they all answered.

"Then I guess you don't know that it tells that you four are the Sailor Scouts. I think that's why they're coming."

"Well if you've read it then why haven't you asked us yet?" Mina asked.

"Well, I don't believe it. There's no way you guys can be the Sailor Scouts."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. At least one person in the school doesn't know their secret, and the others were coming to make sure. This is trouble.

On the other side of the school stood Melvin, he was standing on top of the building. "Look at those pitiful humans, I think I can have a little fun with them." He said as he raised his hands above his head, a black orb of energy formed between them and began to mold the energy into the shape of a monster. He then threw it to the ground forming a huge explosion. Out from the dust came the monster Melvin had formed, it looked up at Melvin.

"What is you bidding master?" it asked.

"Go out and wreck havoc on this school and those pitiful humans."

"As you wish." The monster said as it turned and started to walk toward the crowd surrounding Kyle and the girls.

"Are you really Sailor Moon?" asks a kid holding a think book in his right hand. On the cover was a picture of the Sailor Scouts, Allen and Ann (the two aliens who came after Queen Beryl was defeated), with the Doom Tree behind them, and the moonlight knight and Darien facing each other standing on one of the Doom Tree's roots.

Lita, being the one who was closest to the kid tried to think up of a good lie, "No, we are not the sailor scouts, why would you think a thing like that?"

The boy with the book pushed up toward Lita and handed it to her, "This is why, take a look at chapter 3."

Lita flipped though the pages to the chapter she was instructed to, the other girls circled around her to see.

"Now read it!" the boy said, "Out loud!"

"Serena Tsukino, held up her locket and yelled out, "Moon crystal power!" and transformed into her secret identity, Sailor Moon…" Lita let the sentience wander off, Serena and Amy both gasped at it.

"There, that's all the proof we need."

"But how can you be sure it is her, how do you know he's telling the truth?" asked Amy. Serena just stood there; there really wasn't much she could do anyway.

Someone else called out from the crowed, "Because on the back it states, 'The Sailor Scouts reveled' and everything N. G. Silver says in these books is true. He has not been wrong yet about your battles with the Negaverse. That there is all the proof we will ever need!"

Letter, Amy and Serene just looked at each other, they were in a jam, and they couldn't get out of it. They had them pinned, and all because of a few simple lines in a book written by N. G. Silver. Hmm, they would have to think about that one.

Kyle sat on the other side of the tree, out of site. He had his head in the piece of paper; it wasn't looking to good for his friends. He regretted putting that in the book, he didn't even think about it until it was too late. _I have to get them out of this, some how. _He thought. Then he saw it, a monster, it was heading toward them. _If I don't do something someone is bound to get hurt,_ he thought,_ and the sailor's cover will definitely be blown. _He looked at the paper for a second,_ that's it, I'll create Sailor clones and have them fight the monster._ He then set about using his power. _This ones for you serena._

"The monster walked closer and closer to the group, its eyes were on a blond headed girl with long pigtails and two meatballs in her hair. _She looks like a good person to start with._ It thought.

Knowing good and well it couldn't get to her the monster jumped over the crowed, landing right behind Serena. The others saw the monster and screamed running in all directions.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned around, "Never mind, I know." Serena began to shake as she saw the monster. Lita and Amy looked at it too.

"Serena, we've got to transform!" Lita yelled over the crowed.

"But then our cover's blown." Serena replied.

"It's already blown."

"Good point." Serena then pulled her brochette from her uniform, held it up high, and yelled, "Moon crystal…" but was interrupted my a stream of energy blasting in font of her hitting the monster in the leg.

Serena, Lita, and Amy looked over to where the energy had come from. They couldn't believe what their eyes saw.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice…" one said. The other kids just stood in place; they couldn't believe their eyes. It was the Sailor Scouts."

Chapter 5: Sailor Moon Times Two

"The five scouts jumped down off of the building and ran toward the hellish monster. They looked like the sailor scouts, but they couldn't be, the real sailor scouts were standing in front of the monster. But they quickly ran away, knowing all too well what might happen.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled as she sent lightning fling toward creature. It didn't dodge it for some reason and was rendered powerless for the moment.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Yelled sailor moon taking the opportunity to destroy the creature. It of course did nothing and in seconds was turned into ash. But the ash then faded away as if it were only fake.

Sailor Moon then turned to the crowed of kids who had by now gathered around them and simply stated, "Don't believe everything someone says in a book, just because it's there doesn't mean it's true!" And then she darted off with the rest of the scouts toward N. G. Silver's building."

_Hmm, I thought that was a nice touch there._ Kyle then tore the sheet from his pad and let it float toward the street.

Melvin stood on the building watching the whole thing; he was not pleased at the pitiful work of his creation. _Those sailor scouts may prove to be a formidable enemy. _He thought as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

No one said anything to Serena or the others for the rest of the day, _I guess they bought it._ Thought Kyle as the bell rang for school to let out. But he didn't leave; he and Serena stayed in their seats waiting for miss. H's assignment for detention. They sat there for about an hour waiting for her but she never returned to the room.

"I think we should just leave." Kyle said to Serena.

"But what if miss H comes in after we leave? We'll have even more detention." She replied.

"I thought you'd be used to that by now?" Serena gave him an evil look, "Alright, you can stay is you want, but I'm leaving. Miss H isn't coming back until tomorrow for class!" Kyle then stood up, grabbed his things, and walked out the door.

Serena sat in her seat for a minute, but then she thought,_ hmm; maybe he's right. And besides, this is as good as time of any to follow him home. No one has seen his house, hehe; I'll have some good stuff for sure!_ She then stood up and ran out the door. But as she got into the hall, none other then Miss H stopped her. 

"Serena, what are you doing out of the class!!?" She yelled, "No don't answer that! Just head back into the room!" Serena did as told and sat back in her seat.

"But what about Kyle?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Miss H said, "I saw him on his way out, his detention is over, but as for you young lady, yours is only beginning!" She then slammed down thirty papers on Serena's desk.

_Ahh man! This is going to take hours!_ Serena thought, as she started working on the top sheet.

Kyle stood outside the door looking up at the room with his notepad in hand. _Sorry Serena, but I couldn't let you follow me home. I have to keep my cover up too._ Kyle then tore the sheet off his pad and let it float s he walked toward home.

Lita had been outside the gate when she saw Kyle throw the piece of paper, she walked over to pick it up, and read it. _Hmm, what is this?_ She then decided to stalk Kyle home, and began her short jog to catch up with him already five blocks ahead of her. _Man, he's fast!_ She thought.

Kyle stood in front of his building and inserted his key card, the door slid open and he walked in. Lita who by now had caught up to him quickly slid through the door as it closed and hid behind a black marble pillar inside the building. Kyle looked back, pad in hand, and then walked on.

Kyle entered an express elevator headed for the top floor, Lita walked up to the door as it closed and Kyle was on his way upward. She found a white card lying on the ground and picked it up. _Hmm, maybe he dropped it. At least I should give it back to him._ She thought as she pressed the button on the elevator and walked into it setting the destination for the very top floor.

When the elevator stopped a panel opened up from behind the floor buttons, upon a screen flashed the words, "insert key card or press button to page." 

"Well, here goes nothing." She said as she placed the card into the slot, instantly it was spit back out and the door opened. She heard the sound of laughter and walked in. she decided to hide behind a door in the closet. She then listened in on the conversation.

"So how was school today?" one man said.

"Just fine." She heard Kyle's voice.

"That's good, how about the test?"

"Umm, well, I flunked."

"What!? How could you have done that? You were in your room studying every night for the past week!" then a beep was heard, most likely from a pager. There was a silence, as Lita believed the man was checking what it said.

"Well talk about this later, I have a meting to attend." She then heard steps come toward her and she hid behind a coat.

"By dad." Kyle said as his father walked into the elevator and closed the door.

Lita then decided to peak her head out once more to catch a glimpse of the room, it was huge. But as she walked out her foot got caught in the coat and she fell. _Crap!_ She thought as she heard Kyle running toward her.

"Lita!" he yelled standing in front of her.

She looked up, blushing, "Hi." She said faintly.

"Need help getting up, are you hurt?" Kyle asked offering his hand to Lita.

"Only my pride." She said as she grasped his hand.

Kyle then pulled her up as he said, "Well watch where your feet are going next time." He then stood eye to eye with Lita, "anyway, how did you get up here?"

Lita looked down at her foot, a bit embarrassed by her fall, "Well, I followed you here and was ready to head back for Serena when I saw you dropped your card." She handed it to him, "I thought it was only fair to hand it to you."

Kyle accepted the card, "Hmm, must have dropped when I picked up my notepad from the ground. Thank you." He then motioned toward a couch next to a bar.

"Care to take a seat, sense you're here?"

"Sure." Lita then walked over to the couch and sat down on the black leather.

Kyle then walked behind the bar, "Care for a drink, not alcohol, my dad doesn't allow it."

"Sure."

Kyle reached down under the bar and pulled out two classes and a bottle of coke, "Coke?"

"That's fine."

"Alright." Kyle then poured some coke in each glass and walked over to Lita, handed her a glass and sat down next to her.

"Now, why did you follow me here?" Kyle asked after he took a sip of the coke.

Lita hesitated a second and then spoke up, "Well, I was waiting for Serena when I saw you walk out of the school and toward here." She paused a moment, "I then decided to follow you, no one knows where you live, I thought I'd be the first to find out."

"Hmm," Kyle thought for a second, "Well, you seemed to have missed the bucket, I don't live here, my dad works here and I hang out with him until we go home later tonight."

"Ahh, I see," Lita then looked around the office, it was rather large, contained many things you wouldn't expect in and office, and it took up most of the top floor, "This must be the biggest office in the building."

"It is large, almost too large."

"Excuse me for asking, but with a office this large, your dad has to be a really important person in the business."

"Yep, he's the president."

"Then your dad is N. G. Silver?"

Kyle flinched at that question; he had to think up something quick, "No, he's not. He's just the president. N. G. Silver is the head; he owns it and consults with my dad very often when he's in town. But, I've never met the man myself. He stays very underground, in fact from what I heard, you might be talking to him on the street and not even know who your talking to."

"Oh," Lita looked down at her drink, still as full as when Kyle made it, she seemed to have a weird feeling sitting next to Kyle, one she'd never actually had before. She looked at Kyle, sitting next to her calm as can be, and hansom too. _I wonder why I never noticed that he looked like my boyfriend before?_ She thought to herself.

"Kyle,"

He looked over at Lita, face sparkling and shiny, "yes."

"Don't you ever wish you knew him? I mean, your dad being so close to him and all, and he being such a well know writer, don't you feel like your missing out on something?"

Kyle thought a minute while looking at the glass in his hand, took as sip and spoke, "Not really, I mean he's good and all, but he's just a person. As far as I know my dad's the only person alive who has ever actually met him. If he wishes to stay hidden, let him be. He probably doesn't even look as good as every one thinks. He might just be an old fart who hate's everything."

"I think I know what you mean." Lita looked at her glass, and took a sip. She had her secret, Sailor Jupiter. No one knew it was she, and she rather liked it that way. Yet it was hard talking to people about herself, and still make it seem as if she didn't know the scouts.

The big clock on the wall began to chime as she spoke to him, ringing five times. Lita jumped off of the couch, _oh no, I'm late!_

"What is it Lita?" Kyle asked jumping to his feet also.

"Nothing, I'm just late," she paused, "for dinner." She then began to run out toward the elevator.

"Wait!" Kyle yelled as he grabbed her arm holing her in her place. "Take this." He handed her the key card.

Lita put her hand on it but then pushed it away, "But this is yours. You need it to get in."

"It's yours now. Besides, I can always get a new one." Lita hesitated, "Just take it." He set it in her hand and closed it. "I want to see you here again." He then kissed her on the cheek. Lita blushed. 

"Now go, you'll be late."

"Oh yeah, see you tomorrow." She said as she snapped out of it and ran out into the elevator. She waved as the door closed.

_Personal note:_

Try to keep from having another person follow you home.

Kyle then pressed a button on the table next to him, "Kim, I need another key card."

Kyle then picked up a remote lying on the table and pressed a button on it. A bookcase opened up to reveal a large screen, on it was Lita's image as she walked out of the building. He then laid back in the couch and took a nap. _I'll study later_, he thought.

_Personal note:_

But Lita's okay.

Chapter 6: Melvin, our little run away

"Hey Mol." Serena called out as Molly entered the classroom the next morning.

"Hey Serena." Molly said with her head low to the ground. She staggered to her seat next to Serena.

"What's wrong Molly?" Serena asked.

"Do you know where Melvin is?" she answered.

"Nope, not since last week at the arcade, I wonder why he hasn't been to school."

"I don't know, he loves school. I went to his house last night and his pearents haven't seen him in two days."

Serena thought for a moment, "Hmm, that's funny."

Kyle walked into the room and sat behind Serena who was still thinking. "Well I'll be, Serena is thinking." He joked.

She turned around and slapped him. Kyle rubbed his cheek, "I was only kidding."

"Don't, were trying to figure why Melvin has ran away from home and haven't been to school in a week."

"Oh, maybe he wised up and dropped out."

"Americans, you never take school seriously."

"Well of course not. Especialy since I'd rather be sleeping." He then chuckled a little until a figure standing in the doorway of the classroom caught his eye. It was Melvin.

"Look, it's Melvin." He said. Everyone turned there heads toward him, they all dropped their eyes in astonishment. He was out of uniform in a black lether jacket with gold buttons, he also was whearing a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. He sat down in his seat.

"My gosh, is that him?" Molly asked.

_More then you know,_ Kyle thought knowing who/what he actually was. "I think so." Kyle said.

"What happened to being romantic?" Serena asked.

Miss H. walked into the room with her usual pep until she took role and saw Melvin, she dropped her book in astonishment. But she quickly recovered and called him up to the front of the room.

"What are you doing out of your uniform?" she yelled.

"I thought this looked better, the old uniform looked ugly, so I burned it." He replied with a defyent tone in his voice.

"What was that mister?"

"You herd me."

Miss H. began to get angry, "Now what about these sunglasses?" she yelled.

"Their perscryption lenses."

He had really pissed her of there, "give them to me now!" she yelled as she yanked them off his face reviling his eyes. This act had angered Melvin.

"Handbook chapter five verse three: No one shall remove the glasses of a NegaNerd, for one who does surely is dead." He recited.

Serena tensed up as she saw Melvin's eyes, only someone from the Negaverse had no puples.

Kyle wished he had the sailor scouts, for he knew what was about to occur.

"What did you say?" Miss H. said she began to back away from Melvin.

"Pathetic human, you will die!" he said as his yellow eyes began to glow and a ball of bright red energy formed between his hands.

Kyle knew he had to stop this before anyone got hurt, he had created him in the first place. Pulling out his pad Kyle began to read.

" "I am sailor moon, the champion of justice! You have no right to come in here and hurt this teacher! On behalf of the moon I will punish you!" the fake sailor moon appeared from the far back corner of the room.

"Ah, Sailor Moon, I see you have decided to join in the fun." Melvin said as he let out the energy at Miss H. sailor moon ran over and pulled her out of the way, she then charged at Melvin and tackled him.

_Hmm, she is quite a fighter, no use wasting energy on her right now,_ he thought, "Perhaps we shall play another time, Sailor Moon." He then vanished in a colume of energy.

Sailor Moon then ran out the open window and in the streets."

Kyle tore the sheet out of his pad and let it float outside.

As class ended that day Serena found a small book lying on the ground where the fake sailor moon had tackled Melvin, she picked it up and read the cover, "The NegaNerd Handbook" it had written on the cover in gold letters. _Perhaps I should show this to Luna._

Chapter 7: Plans, the Book of Nerd

Amy held the book in her hand examining it as the scouts listned to Serena tell the story. The black and blue book looked simple enough, it was small so some one could fit it in their pocket. It looked very old and used from all the rub marks and the wearing of the corners of it's cover.

"And then he just dissapeared like those creeps from the Negaverse." Serena finished her version of it.

"That's weird," Luna said as she hopped on Amy's lap to view the book, "Melvin is such a nice boy, why would he do such a thing? And why would he have these evil powers and speak to Miss. H. like the Negaverse generals did to us?"

"I'm not sure," Leta answered, "all I know is that it all started to happen after the metorite crashed into that field 3 weeks ago."

"And about the same time as Kyle started to come to our school," Amy added, "just like Alan and Ann."

"I don't know scouts," otimus said as he jumped down from Mina's lap onto the ground, "this doesn't seem as simple as two aliens looking to save their tree. There's more people involved, one we've known for a long time, the other is so much a mystery that we don't even know where he lives!"

"Not entirely," Leta stated, "I know where he goes after school. He goes to N. G. Silver's building, spends his time in N. G. Silver's office."

"How did you find this out, Leta?" Serena inquired as she turned her attention toward Leta.

Leta blushed a little, "Well, I followed him. We spent some time talking before he gave me the key to the office." She held the key card out so the rest of them could see it. They all looked at it in astonishment with their jaws hanging down to the ground. They had seen the office, but every time they had gone in through the open window, none had ever been invited to come.

Serena caught on to what was happening to the two before anyone else, she walked over to Leta and said, "So Leta, anything special happen? Are you guys an item?" she couldn't resist being a matchmaker.

Leta's face grew bright red as she though about it, "Not yet."

"Alright girls, back to the situation at hand." Luna said trying to keep the meeting in order, "Have you looked in the book to see what it says?"

Amy opened the book to the center and said, "No, but I am now." She began reading it silently until she came upon a sentrince that made her gasp. The others looked at her eyes wide.

"So what's it say?" asked Raye who was standing in her priestess robe holding a rake.

Amy gulped and took a big breath as she began to read, "It says here that, 'Though vanquished and disturbed the leader trapped his essence in a container and encased it in rock, sending it out into space where it would seek out a planet of useful strength and then recreate the NegaNerd empire. It's newly selected master will build a ship from which they will take the planet over, nothing can stop it's raph, the NegaNerds will rule again!'"

Serena sat jaw hanging down to the floor, she had no idea what Amy just read ment, "What?"

"It states that a race of beings from the Negaverse have taken over people in Tokyo and plan to build a ship that will be powerful enough to wipe out all the human race! Which will leave earth to be ruled by these beings."

"So what your trying to say is that one of these beings have taken control over Melvin just like Darien had been?" Leta asked.

"Almost exactly, I also believe that the rest of the nerds from our school and anyone else who was with Melvin watching the commet that night three weeks ago."

"Do you think Kyle has a connection with this, or N. G. Silver?" Otimus asked.

"N. G. Silver possibly, but I don't think Kyle does, but we can't count him out either. He could be one of those NegaNerds but in disguise like Allan and Ann were." Amy added.

"But Kyle's so nice." Serena said, still not seeing the connection.

"But so was Allan." Leta said, knowing all too well how nice Allan was.

"Oh yeah." Serena finaly saw it.

"So who all votes on a visit to Mr. N. G. Silver?" Mina asked.

The other four raised their hands, they needed some answers, and they knew who to get them from.

"Meet back here at eleven, he doesn't get in till late Kyle said."

All five of them disbursed back to whatever they wanted to do until then, most went home for dinner, but Leta decided to go back to N. G. Silver's building, she needed to talk to Kyle.

Leta stood at the bottom of N. G. Silver's building looking up at the 50th story as the sun set over Tokyo. Kyle was so sweet, she couldn't believe he could have something to do with this. It just didn't seem to fit, then again, she didn't think Allan could have been behind those monsters that sucked the energy out of all thoes people. _What better time to find out._ She thought as she walked into the building.

Kyle looked down from the window in his room, Leta had just walked into the building, and he knew she'd be in up in the room soon. He decided the best place for him to meet her was on the roof, in his special place. So he grabbed a pad of paper and quickly headed up the staircase on the other side of the room.

The elivator doors opened into the office as Leta took the key card and walked inside. She looked around and saw the back of a head sitting in the chair behind the big desk in the corner of the room. He seemed to be unaware of her presence so she walked closer.

"Hello my dear," he said as she was only a few steps from the desk, "Kyle is on the roof."

"Why thank you," Leta said, a little stunned that he seemed to know why she was there, "but how do I get up there?"

"There is a stair case behind you on the wall, you can get up there from those stairs."

Leta began to walk toward the stairs as she said, "Thank you again, but how did you know who I was looking for?"

"You are the only other person who has a key card to access this office Ms. Kino, that's how."

"Oh." She then walked up the staircase and onto the roof.

She opened the door and felt a cool breeze brush past her as the pressure between the two areas tried to align them selves. She walked out into the open area, she found two lawn chairs sitting next to each other close to the edge of the roof, on empty and the other where she presumed Kyle was sitting.

Leta walked up and sat down on the open chair, she stared out into the night sky, the stars were out shining as bright as could be. It was beautiful, the perfect place to see the perfect person. She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as she became confortable in her seat beneath the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Kyle said in english, not thinking about who he was talking to.

"Huh?" Leta had no idea what he had said, she didn't know English.

"Opps, I didn't mean to say it like that." Kyle said in Japanese, as he tried to pick himself up from the ditch he dug, he hated when he did that.

"I said, Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Oh," Leta was still a little off guard from his last remark, "yeah, they are."

Kyle took in a breath and sighed also, he loved to look out at the beauty of the sky, "The beauty of it couldn't even be captured in a thousand words," Kyle knew how many words a picture is worth, "sort of like you Leta."

Leta blushed as he said that, he really knew how to talk to a girl, "Hehe."

He chuckled a little, knowing she was blushing, "Your face sparkles like the sky at night when you smile, your eyes are like the evergreens that grow in the forests, I could go further if you like."

By know her face was glowing red, "No, that's enough." She said softly.

Kyle turned his head toward Leta, he grabbed her hand, "Come on, get up."

He pulled her up as he stood, she was just about at eye level with him. As he looked into her beautiful dark green eyes he saw an image of his old girlfriend, an image of Shelly. She was beautiful, just like her, and maybe that's why he liked her so much.

"Your too sweet." Leta said as she looked into Kyle's deep blue eyes, the sweetest and handsomest guy she'd ever met.

They were both looking into each other's eyes, they were both mesmerised my each others golden glow. Caught up in the moment they grew closer, each still locked in some kind of meld. Then they closed their eyes as their heads came together and their lips met, they kissed. They stood there, lips locked, arms around each other, bodies stuck, in an endless moment, in a kiss that would not end. At that moment she knew it wasn't him, there was no way.

As they bent their heads back they each looked at the other with suspprise. Neither one expected what had transpired between them to happen, they were shocked. But then they thought about it and relised that that's exactly what they wanted to do. It was inevitable, they guessed.

Then they just stood there, in each other's arms, silent. The silence was deafining. They just stood there, akwardly, not knowing what to do next, until Kyle broke the silence.

He spoke silently and sincerely, he said it gently, he said truthfully, "I love you." And he kissed her again, her lips tasting so sweet to him. This was the perfect place, to meet the perfect girl, for the perfect moment.

Chapter 8: The Truth, He Told

An hour had passed after they had kissed, they were both sitting in the chairs looking at the stars, talking. Kyle decided to order some food since Leta had not eaten dinner, but Leta insisted on cooking. So he watched her make dinner, he was amazed by how good a cook she was.

Sitting at the table in a special place unknown to anyone else in the building they sat at the table eating Leta's cooking, when she decided to pop the question that's been on her mind.

"Kyle," she said as she finished a bite that was in her mouth, he looked up at her, "well, me and the girls have been wondering if you had anything to do with that incident with Melvin this morning."

Kyle almost choked on the piece of, well he didn't know what it was, it took him a few secounds after he washed it down with a drink before he replied, "Why are you guys wondering that?"

"Well," Leta hesitated as she fumbled around with a piece of paper in her pocket, "we have noticed that you always seem to be looking at that pad of paper every time something weird happends at school, and when you finish you throw the piece away."

"Yeah, well," she had him cornered, Kyle thought despretly for a reply, "it's sort of like my way of looking at things."

"And we also noticed that you seem to be able to see what's going to happen when you do," Kyle could see she was getting somewhere, and Kyle didn't like it, "then we found one of the sheets." Leta pulled the piece out of her pocket, the one she had picked up at the gate when she had followed him to this building.

Kyle grabbed it and read it, it was from a week ago, when he kept Serena in detention, "Umm, well…"

"Kyle, I know your hiding something, spit it out!" Leta said as she slammed her hand down on the table shaking it, looking at Kyle's face she got the feeling that she had gone a little too far over, she sat back and calmed herself down, "It just scares me."

Kyle saw the look in her eyes, she had him in a corner, and he had no way out. It was time to tell her the truth, well part of it. He started very soft and sincer, "Leta, it's a long story."

"My favorite."

Kyle stood up from the table and walked over to where Leta was, he gave his hand to her, "Come with me, and I'll tell." She accepted it, and they walked out toward the door leading outside. As they got to the 10th District Park, he began to talk.

"… and that's basicly how I ended up like I am. I don't really have a father, just N. G. Silver whom has protected me and I spend most of my time with. You do understand why I lied to you before, don't you?"

Leta looked at him, all the information rushing through her head, his love lost, his being brought here, N. G. Silver finding him and giving him a home, his trials and grief, a past blanketed with bad times, just like hers. She understood, "Yes, I do. Sounds almost like my life, of course, you probably already knew that."

Kyle looked at her, his face showing a look of disapproval, he had not heard anything about that. He then turned away to look at the stars through a small part in the trees, "It's just, he's like a father to me, in this whole dimention, he's the only one who actually cares for me."

Leta placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he could look at her, "Not anymore." She then kissed him, lips meeting, this time his lips tasting sweet as ice cream right off the cone.

Kyle pulled away shocked a little, at Leta's sudden show of affection, but he was not surprised. He then looked into her dark green eyes, glowing in the mixture of artificial and moon light, he then placed his right hand on her head and slowly coressed her silky brown hair.

"Your beautiful, Leta." Was all he could say, her esance unable to be described in words alone, he left the rest to Van' Go. 

Leta looked into Kyle's deep blue eyes, also glowing in the mixture of light shining through the trees, placing her left hand on his head and coresing his shining blond hair. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met, and he was the only one who could truly understand her feelings.

"I love you." She said as she moved her head closer to his and kissed him on the cheek. She then hugged him tight, holding him in her arms, trying to save the moment for all eternity, but she soon let go, sitting herself back down on the bench looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she said in English, repeating what Kyle had said on accident earlier that night.

Kyle looked over at her in surprise, she had a smile on her face, "You don't even know what that means."

"Of course I do, now." She then sat back and layed her head on Kyle's shoulder, closing her eyes. As Kyle looked down at her, his vision of her face obscured by her hair, he bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

Chapter 9: N. G. Silver, Secrets Unfolded

They sat for what seemed like hours, looking at the stars, each intwined in each others grasp, until an alarm went off on Kyle's watch. The sound startled the two and they each jumped, Kyle knew what it ment, and he began thinking up an excuse as to why he should have to leave. Yet at the same time Leta was doing the same.

"Kyle, what time is it?" Leta asked.

Kyle looked down at his watch to make it look like he didn't know what time it was, "Um, eleven."

_Eleven, that's when I told the girls to meat at the temple, _she thought, "It's rather late I think I need to get going."

"As do I." Kyle said, he knew the scouts would arrive soon, he needed to prepare.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Leta asked.

"Guess so."

Leta walked up to Kyle and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you." She then ran off.

_I must get back to my office,_ Kyle thought, _the scouts will be here soon._ He then sat down on the bench and waited until Leta was out of sight before he walked off toward his building.

Leta watched Kyle walk off from a bush she had hid behind, _the girls probably know I'm here, don't think they'll wait._ She thought as she pulled out her power stick and stated, "Jupiter Power!" and became Sailor Jupiter.

She quickly ran out from behind the bush and toward N. G. Silver's building, _the other scouts should be there waiting for me._

In an ally next to N. G. Silver's building stood the sailor scouts, well four of them, for they were waiting for Jupiter.

"I hope Leta hurries up, we haven't got all day." Sailor Mars wined as she looked up at the metal stairs on the side of the building which they will have to climb.

"Look, there's Kyle." Sailor Moon pointed out of the ally at the person walking across the empty street.

The other three peaked their heads out to see, "Must mean his little date with Leta is over, she should be here soon."

"How do you know they went out?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Moon.

"I saw her walking this way as she left the temple, and from the look in her eyes, I just knew." Sailor Moon said as if the answer were obvious.

The scouts stood their silent, until they saw a tall brown hared girl in a sailor suit come running across the street. She stopped in front of the building and then looked around, she spoted the girls peaking out from the corner and ran towards them.

"Hi guys," Jupiter yelled as she entered the ally, "am I late?"

"Yeah, I'd say you are!" Mars burst out like she did usualy with Serena.

"Okay, well, let's not waste anymore time then, come on scouts." Jupiter then began to run up the stairs on the side of the building.

"Were right behind you." Sailor moon yelled as she followed Jupiter. The other scouts followed suit.

Kyle sat in his chair behind the desk, his new book open. Upon it were the words just spoken by the sailor scouts, for some reason what was happening now was beign placed in the book, as if he was creating it all, yet he was not. He watched the words form on the page alerting him that the scouts are near.

"Hmm, time for the diversion." Kyle stated as he grabbed the book off his desk and turned the chair around so he would be hidden from the scouts. He began to read as the scouts entered his office.

"Hello girls," Said a rather tall man in a red night robe as the Scouts entered the office. He faced the oppiset direction as he poured himself a drink in a medium sized glass.

_This guy somehow can sense us, he knew when I came earlier, but he had reason to know, but now…._ Leta thought as she stood by the window watching the man who she believed to be N. G. Silver.

"I am Sailor…" Sailor moon started until beign cut off by N. G. Silver.

"Sailor Moon I know, and with you are the rest of the scouts. It is hard to fool me girls." He said as he turned around so he could face the five intruders. "You're here about my book, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Jupiter inquired.

"Why Miss Aino, if I could know your true identities, don't you think I would be able to tell why you have come to see me, for what, the fifteenth time?"

The girls all stood dumbfounded, he knew who they were, why they came, and knew about the times they had visited him. _How could he not be from the Negaverse? _Amy asked herself as she puled out her computer to scan him.

"Oh yes, your now trying to figure out what powers I posses, or how I could know this. In fact, I would bet money that you believe I'm from the Negaverse!" N. G. Silver began to slowly strole back and forth in front of the scouts as he spoke, looking each one over. "Well, I'm afraid it won't work my dear. Because I'm neither."

Mercury had a look of shock on her face as she confirmed what he had just said. The other scouts looked at her, "He's right, I can't get anything."

"Okay, Mr. Silver, tell us how you know all this about us?" Venus asked as she eyed the man.

"You really believe no one watches your fights, that no one see's you transfrom. You really think that your fight with the Negaverse is totally oblivious to the rest of the populace, don't you?" The man stopped for a secound as he seemed to dissapear for a short time. The scouts looked at him very suspiciously, "Haven't you ever gotten the feeling that someone was watching you, ALL THE TIME? If you had, you are definetly very WRONG!!" He stopped, believed to be ceatching his breath, but as he did so a look of terror flew into his face. The scouts looked at him, puzzeld by his sudden change of look.

"No, don't, Wait!" He began to say as he flickered some more and a secound voice began to speak with him, "I own this, I can't be loosing!!!! No stop, don't….." The man stoped as he faded into nothing. The scouts looked at eachother.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked at Mercury.

Mercury opened he computer and began scanning the room, "I don't know, he wasn't a hologram." She then seemed to spot something, "I picked up a force over there by that desk."

The scouts all ran toward the desk, and as they reached it the saw a but of movement in the chair.

Jupiter walked over to the chair, and as she toutched the chair to turn it they heard someone mutter, "Oh Shit!" in English. Leta knew that acsent and then turned the chair around, and found a young man sitting in it with a book. It was Kyle…

Kyle looked up at the scouts as they all said susprisingly, "Kyle?"

He smiled a fake smile and laughed a bit as he said, "Hi Lita, everyone." He waved his fingers a bit as his face turned bright red with embarisment.

Leta stared down at Kyle with fire in her eyes, she bent down and said in a mocking tone, "Hello, N. G. Silver….."

Chapter 10: Betrayal

Kyle slid his chair backwards slowly trying to give himself some distance from Lita, who still was dressed as Sailor Jupiter, who at the moment was the maddest sailor scout.

Leta just stared daggers at him slowly walking toward the fleeing teen, "Look Lita," Kyle said trying to keep from becoming ground chuck by the hands of his beloved, "I can explain…"

The other girls just watched in amazement as they contemplated the events of the past few hours, also trying not to get in Leta's way, as she seemed really pissed at Kyle. "You better be able to explain, I had just spent the last 7 hours listening to a false story from a guy I THOUGHT I knew and could trust. Hell, I even felt for you. And look at this, all this time you have been lying to me, and I've been believing it!"

Kyle just sat silent, he knew she wasn't done, "I thought you were telling me the truth tonight! But instead all I got were lies, I loved you, I listened to you, I even cooked for you, and all I get in return are… LIES!!!!" Leta had backed Kyle into a wall as of this point, and he was sitting looking up at his beloved, right before she decked him in the face good and hard. Kyle fell out of the chair he was sitting in as her streingth as Sailor Jupiter had more then doubled. The book he had been holding fell out of it's place and in front of Leta's feet, she picked it up and flipped through it. As she did she found out everything that had happened between them had been written in the book, even things Kyle would know nothing about.

Leta began to speak softer then before as she noticed she had gotten a little over hand, "And do you know what the worst part is, I have just found out that the one enemy we have to face, and everything else that's been happening all tie back to you…" She looked at the book for a moment, and then threw it down at Kyle's feet, "… and this book! To just think about having to…" tears began to swell up in her eyes, she turned around and ran out the window leaving everyone behind.

Kyle picked the book up and set it on his desk as he opened it to the current page. The four other scouts looked at him, knowing too well that Lita needed to be alone a little while. As they were about to leave they could hear Kyle begin to speak with his head in the pages of the book.

"Damn this book, I hate it, I HATE IT!!!" Kyle slammed his fists on the marble surface as a tear ran down his cheak soothing the bruse from Lita's punch for a moment, "The whole time I've had it it's brought me nothing but trouble!!!!!" 

The scouts all gathered in closer to Kyle, knowing he knew they were there, as they got close enough they could make out the words through the tears, "HATE IT …. Nothing … trouble!!!" They gasped as they realised what was happening, and finaly understood why Kyle was so upset about it.

Sailor Moon let her trnsformation melt away as she walked up behind Kyle and with a little compasion layed her had on his shoulder and spoke, "It's not that bad…" she started to say before Kyle cut her off.

"YOU have no idea how bad it is!!!! The only world I've know for the past 2 years is about to be destroyed, my love with it, and now my new love has thoughts of killing me!!! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!!!! ME AND MY SELFISH ACTIONS!!!!!" Kyle sat at his desk and looked at the three scouts standing in front of him and Serena behind, he then shoved her had off his shoulder and pushed her away from him, "I Don't need your compasion or sympathy, either destroy me now or go give your compasion to someone who needs it, like Lita! Because you know what? I REALY DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!" Kyle then stood up from his seat and hastely walked up the stairs to the roof, he needed to think.

The girls looked at each other, then jumped out the window in the direction of Lita after a nod. They needed time to confer before making a choice on what to do about Kyle, right now Lita needed someone, and they all felt obligated to be that someone.

Lita ran, she didn't know where to, she just ran, all she cared about was getting away from that palce, and Kyle. _Why would he lie to me, and about everything?_ She asked herself as a tear shot from her eye. She needed to stop, and when she did, found herself in the middle of the 10th District Park. She sat down upon the bench and began to cry, not knowing she was sitting in the same bench where she and Kyle had been earlier that evening.

Kyle looked down at the pad of paper in his hands noticing that Lita's privacy was about to be intruded by people in the park, "I'll let you cry alone." He said as he placed a field around her that no one but the scouts could get through. "Consider that my, going away gift." He then threw the top sheet away, letting it gradualy float down to the bottom of his fifty-story building. Kyle then sat down upon the chair Lita had sat in earlier, "Good by Lita…" he said as pad of paper dropped to the ground and his body went limp.

Lita's mind raced with thought as she sat on the bench crying, she wondered why the only guys she seemed to attract were either not for her, or are from the Negaverse. She just couldn't understand it. She tried to ponder more upon it as a large force struck her, she was held still by it. She then could hear the faint voice of Kyle in the distance, "Good by Lita…" 

As it finished she jumped to her as if she had regained energy and began to run towards Kyle's building as fast as she could. She passed the other girls and yelled out, "I'll talk to you later…" she said as she kept on running. The others just stood there in shock.

_Don't go yet Kyle,_ she thought as she got closer to the building. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of Kyle, she seemed to have mixxed feelings for him. She was angry at him, yet she still cared for him. Why was this, and why could she hear him, were they connected mentaly? Questions as such ran through her mind, her blood racing faster and faster, her step quickening as she saw a yellow piece of paper drifting slowly to the ground. She caught it in the air, then found herself atop another, but she ignored it as the first two words on the sheet caught her eye.

"Dearest Lita,"

She read the rest, and as she got to the end she began to run again, this time up the fire escape stairs on the side of the building, "I'm coming Kyle!" she yelled as she thought about what the paper had said.

" My vow to you is still the same,

That my love for you would never be tame.

And upon this day I give'th to you,

A never-ending love I know to be true.

But today regrettably our love hath flown,

Upon which your beauty can not be shown.

For thine trust I broke in two,

Our relationship that can not beist again new.

I pray one day we may meat again,

Among the streets that tollest when.

And paste together the broken pieces,

Of our hearts, so that our hate for each other ceases.

Oh dearest Lita, I wait for that day,

Upon which that I may,

Feast upon that beautiful star,

That I know you most definitely are.

And beist again within your embrace,

That our past we both erase,

Kissing and loving you with steadfast haste,

Once again that sensation of your lips I will taste. "

Lita found the office empty, and so ran up the stairs to the roof, where she saw a figure laying in the chair she sat in earlier. Walking over to it she saw that the figure was not moving, and so she hastened her walk until she was right beside the chair. It was Kyle.

Lita spoke softly at first, but as he did not move she began to yell, "Get up Kyle, It's me Lita!" she began to shake him violently, and he opened his eyes. He gazed at Lita who by now had tears falling down her face.

"Lita?" he asked.

"Yes Kyle?"

"Take the envelope from my desk, don't open it until you are about to do battle, final battle. Follow it's instructions, or you will never be able to defeat the aposing power."

"But Kyle…"

Kyle held his finger up to Lita's mouth, "but nothing, my power over the story is finished, I can no longer control the evil, so they have taken me. I hope to see you again." Kyle then brought Lita down and kissed her on the lips, "I love you." Kyle then, while in Lita's arms disapeared in a flash of orange light. All that was left was his note pad, which Lita picked up and held close to her. She then layed down upon the chair and wept.

A dark figure watched from a distance behind the chair, and it chuckled.

Chapter 11: Revenge, is it truly sweet?

The dark figure glared a Lita who had been sobbing for quite some time. He had hoped she'd be messed up with this, what better time to attack one of the most deadly of his enemy's. He began to advance toward her slowly as to not arouse her ears alerting her of his presence. This was a tricky feat with all the pebbles and twigs laid upon the ground, _this must have been placed here to alert him of anyone invading his personal space, too bad it didn't work too well for the creator._ It thought as it aproched the chair where Lita sat.

Lita's sobbing quickly broke as she heard the sound of a twig break, she then heard a voice let out the word, "Damn." She quickly stood up and twisted her body around to face her attacker.

"Melvin?" Lita inquired as she saw his face.

"Ah, dearest Sailor Jupiter, or should I call you Lita?" Melvin paused to allow for a retaliation from Lita, his wait was without vain, she quickly spoke.

"How do you..?"

"My dear Lita, did you truly think that the creator would not give me some helpful information before I did away with him?" he paused as he saw the look on Lita's face, it pleased him so, "Don't worry, he didn't feel TOO much pain."

A fire built up inside Lita, her eyes displaying the red tint of her sole as her anger built up inside her. Melvin's words fueled her anger, which fueled her dispare, which hence fueled her strength and willingness to fight. "You, you… Bastard!!!" she yelled out as she lunged at him with all her love, furry and hate, all fueling her one wish, to get revenge.

Melvin quickly side stepped her mighty blow and tossed her to the other side of the roof, "Though that I may be, among other things, but one such as me cannot be killed by a simple blow from one such as you." Melvin chuckled a bit, his laugh only seemed to fuel Lita's growing anger at him, and she began to chant something.

Remembering she was still in her sailor suit she began to call out to Jupiter, "Oh great Jupiter, lend me your strength and power so that I may be able to defeat this evil being." As she spoke a lightning rod grew from her tira, then lightning crashed down from the heavens engulfing Lita in it's energy as she spoke again, "Jupiter thunder, CRASH!!" She yelled sending the energy toward Melvin, who, intrigued by the display was caught off guard and became victim to her energy. He let out a scream of pain as the lightning flowed through his body, burning his uniform. He fell as the energy died out and seemed to be unconsious.

Lita walked toward Melvin still with a look of fire in her eyes, her lust for his dimise grew with every step, until she was right in front of him. "Looks like it's time for you to meet my lover, lucky for you I won't make your death quite as painful…" Lita began to bend over when a strong force struck her whole body sending her fling to the other end of the roof. Slowly she stood up as she saw Melvin pick himself up from the ground.

"Yes, you are definatly a formidable enemy Lita." Melvin spoke with a cocky tone, "But lucky for you, you'll be able to see another sunrise. But be for-warned, once the dark ship is complete, no one on earth will live to see another sunrise…" Melvin then without warning kissed Lita on her left cheek, then dissapeared in a flash of yellow light. Lita quickly wiped her hand across her cheek as the other four sailor scouts walked onto the roof, each seeing Lita breathing heavily with scuff marks all over her suit and face.

"Lita, are you ok?" asked Serena who had transformed back into sailor moon.

"Fine, if you don't count the broken heart." She replied as she walked over to the other girls.

"Are you sure? You look pretty beat up." Said Amy as she survayed her friend.

"Yes, I just need some sleep, it's really late."

"We're all tired too, come on, we'll walk you home." Mina said as she grabbed a hold Lita's arm.

Lita shrugged it off, "I'd like to go back home alone if you guys don't mind, I have some things I need to pick up anyway."

The other girls looked at her awed, but felt it better to honor her wishes and agreed to her going on without them. They left her alone on the roof as they ran for their homes. _Mom's gona really be steamed when I come in this late!_ Serena thought as she ran.

With the others gone Lita let her transformation fade as she walked back over to the seat she once was in. Lying upon the seat was the pad of paper Kyle loved to stare at so much, she picked it up and held it close as she walked down the stairs into Kyle's office. Sitting on the desk as promised was an envliope with the words "open before final battle" printed on it. Also on the desk was the book, which she decided to leave where it was, alongside a picture of Kyle with another girl, which Lita believed to be his 'old' girlfriend from his dimention. _She looks so beautiful_, she thought,_ I bet he told her everything._ She paused as she looked at the happy faces of Kyle and his old love,_ why can't I ever have that?_ She then picked up the picture and held it close to her along with the pad, then placed the envolope in her pocket and began to walk toward the elevator. She tripped over a piece furniture as she headed toward the exit, loosing her balance and hitting a small button on one of the walls. She heard a short buzzing sound and then a few clicks, she then heard a female voice call out, "Pleasant dreams Kyle." as a door opened up in front of her. She walked in.

The room was quite small compared to the size of the office, but it seemed suitable for someone of Kyle's age. Lita saw the bed and sat down on it, "So this is where he spends his time." She said as she looked up at the ceiling seeing a large poster of her covering most of the area above the bed. 

"Ahh, this is nice…" she trailed off as she fell asleep. 

Five minuets later the lights turned off and a small voice, resembling that of Kyle's, spoke in a caring tone, "Good night, my love…"

Well, that's it!! At some points it's good, but the idea of nerds being the evil people was a little far fetch for the type of story I wanted this to be. I'll possibly write a comedy using this idea sometime in the future….


End file.
